


don't trust stairs (they're always up to something)

by electrolyte



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, cliches, jaemin is.... idk man, jeno is clumsy, soft shit, written out of my misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: in which jeno has two left feet and is simply just unbelievably clumsy.





	don't trust stairs (they're always up to something)

to put it bluntly, lee jeno is one heck of a clumsy eighteen year old boy. it’s honestly borderline ridiculous with how clumsy he his. his friends would be fully convinced that he really was born with two left feet if not for the fact that he was a dancer.

but that aside, no matter the circumstances, jeno is bound to injure himself one way or another. anytime. any place.

the high school senior is fully aware of his clumsiness. it's not like he could deny it when he stubs his toe on the corner of his bedside table at least twice a day. (once in the morning and another before bed).

he makes sure to carry plasters, bandages and other necessities everywhere he went so that he could tend to his little cuts and bruises on his own instead of always rushing to the nurse’s office.

at first he was out of this world frustrated at himself with how clumsy he is, and no matter how hard he tried to be more wary of his surroundings, he still bumps into things.

he soon got used to it though, sometimes using his clumsiness as an excuse to escape from certain responsibilities. and his friends have grown accustomed to it too.

mark even got him a whole ass fully equipped first aid kit for his birthday and actually brings it along with him sometimes. (there's no defilibrator included though, unfortunately. but he's sure he won't be getting a heart attack any time soon.)

chen le even keeps a score chart for all the different times his clumsy ass got him an injury. such true friends.

“that’s the sixth time you’ve slipped on the wet bathroom floor this week.” announces the younger chinese boy. “and it's only thursday.”

jeno groans as he pushes himself off the disgustingly damp ceramic floors. he waddles towards the sinks, wincing at the pain in his tailbone from the fall.

he motions to clean himself up, but of course, he stubs his pinky on the faucet and hisses at the numbing pain at his knuckle.

“and that is also the third time you've hit your pinky on something today.”

“shut the fuck up zhong chen le.”

-

“it's been four years and I still don't understand how you're in the dance club when you're this clumsy.” renjun comments one monday morning when he's helping jeno with his bleeding nose when the boy tripped over a ball and slammed face first into the goal post at gym class.

jeno just shrugs in response like he always does.

it wasn't as if his clumsiness disappears when he's dancing though. he's still the same klutz in the dance studio as he is elsewhere, tripping over his laces mid-choreography and constantly twisting his ankles.

but he's just too good of a dancer to be kicked out of the dance team. (and the team captain has too much of a soft spot for jeno to let him go anyways).

“there, the bleeding stopped.” renjun points out, removing the tissue that was pressed against the other’s nostrils.

jeno exhales deeply and scrunches his nose out of habit, which he regrets doing because of the bruise on his nose bridge.

“thanks jun. appreciate it.”

renjun waives him off as he tosses the mountain of bloody tissues into the bin, saying that he was used to it.

“I say this all the time and it doesn't happen but I'll say it anyways. please take care and try to at least not bleed anymore today.”

jeno hums and nods in response, though it was highly likely that he'll either be bumping into things again or breaking something.

-

it was right before dance practice when it happened.

to be frank, jeno pretty much saw it coming. the flight of stairs in the corner of the hallway that led him down to the studio always hated him.

on lucky days, he would only trip on one step or two, and miraculously not fall flat on his knees.

but unfortunately, today was not that day.

and to makes matters worse, he brings someone else down with him.

jeno falls at the edge of the stairway with a loud oof, wincing at the forming bruises on his back. he feels something oddly heavy right on top of his chest though, so he screws his eyes open.

only to be faced with something, or rather someone, strangely familiar.

_oh how perfectly cliché._

a pair of deep brown eyes stare right back at him in shock, before they blink repetitively in confusion. and jeno momentarily marvels at the pretty fluttering of the other’s long lashes.

the dancer gulps, feeling a pool of warmth go up to the tips of his ears. he's not sure if it's from the embarrassment or the close proximity. probably both.

he's fully aware of who the somewhat unfortunate soul that he dragged down with him was, because laying on his chest and staring right back at him was na jaemin.

yes, the na jaemin from his grade’s top class. the na jaemin who was beautiful and smart. the na jaemin who he lowkey admired from afar.

_yes fellas, it’s gay._

most would call him a wallflower for always just sticking to himself.

but jeno would call him a field of sunflowers for his bright smile.

_“you're absolutely whipped it's disgusting.” chen le would say._

a rather nervous _uhm_ breaks him out of his reverie, and jeno himself blinks rapidly at the voice.

jaemin’s cheeks were flushed with a soft pink hur, and jeno mentally smacks himself when he realises that they've been laying there on the floor for a while.

he also almost chokes when he realises that the honey haired boy has been trying to get up but was unable to due to jeno’s arms that were wrapped around his middle.

“oh shit, I am so so sorry!” jeno quickly apologies, before frantically removing his arms, allowing the other boy to finally get up from the floor (or rather, jeno’s chest.)

the raven haired boy gets up as well, wincing at the loud pounding on the back of his head.

“I'm really so sorry for dragging you down the stairs with me I hope you're not hurt or anything I really am sorry.” jeno rambles. “I’m just so clumsy I'm sorry please let me make it up to you.”

“it’s really fine I - oh my gosh your nose is blue!” jaemin exclaims.

“what?”

“your nose bridge is bruised. I'm so sorry I didn't hit you or anything did I?”

“oh god no no! I'm sure you didn't!” jeno protests, arms flailing around to assure the boy who looked way too guilty in that situation. “I got it from gym class, don't worry.”

“oh uhm okay good. I mean no, not good. I mean, are you okay though? I literally fell on you.”

_god he's so cute help me. I think I need that defilibrator now, mark._

“y-yeah I’m f-fine.” jeno stutters, which makes the other boy quirk a little smile. “my head hurts a little but I'll just get an ice pack for it later.”

“would you like me to accompany you?” jaemin offers. “it's the least I can do for falling on you.”

the dancer snorts lightly. “I'm the one who dragged you down but you're the one feeling bad for it? It really is fine, really!”

“please? I'll feel bad for the rest of the week if I don't.” The honey haired boy insists, taking a step closer towards the other with pleading eyes.

jeno’s breath hitches, and he just nods silently as if he was being hypnotized. (with jaemin’s eyes, it's probably possible.)

“okay, well let's go.” the raven haired boy turns around, motioning to make his way to the nurse’s office, but jaemin calls him back.

and he is taken by surprise when the other suddenly leaves a very quick, soft kiss on the bridge of his nose where his bruise is.

it's jeno’s turn to flush red, and he stares back at the boy who had just kissed his nose with wide questioning eyes.

“s-sorry if that made you u-uncomfortable I just f-felt like doing t-that.” jaemin explains with a stutter, eyes downcast as he fiddled with his fingers. “I always kiss my little sister’s boo boos.”

jeno coos at the other’s words, assuring the other with a grin that he didn't mind.

“are you sure?” jaemin meekly asks, and jeno nods once more before boldly holding his hand. the boy mutters out a soft okay, and looks back at him from between his lashes.

“tell you what.” jeno adds on, and jaemin perks up. “maybe from now on you can kiss my boo boos as well whenever I get hurt. if you want to of course.”

jeno didn't know where that confidence came from but he simply saw a chance and he took it.

he grins even wider when jaemin almost chokes at his words, but the honey haired boy wraps his own fingers tighter around the other’s as if to say okay.

“I think I'd like that.”

“good. I’d like that too.”

but jaemin feels this sudden wave of confidence as well. he steps even closer towards the other, taking him off guard and pressing a chaste kiss on the other’s lips.

“oh I'm sorry, I thought you might have a bruise there.” jaemin giggles and jeno melts at the sound of it.

“cheeky.”

-

**from: dance cap**

_lee jeno where are you, practice started already!_

 

**to: dance cap**

_oh sorry hyung, I'm at the nurse’s office. I fell in love_

 

**from: dance cap**

_what?_

 

**to: dance cap**

_fell down the stairs* lmao autocorrect_

 

needless to say, ten regrets looking for jeno in the nurse's office when he steps in that afternoon and catches the two boys locking lips.

(he still doesn't kick him out of the dance team though.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this happened because I fell down the stairs earlier and I found it funny (no one kissed me unfortunately)
> 
> this was kinda badly written but whatever lol enjoy! :)


End file.
